The Storm of Serenity
by kartoonfreek
Summary: So I'm back with this new story. After a threatening storm comes to the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo goes to find where Kimiko runs ff to. When he finds her she is in a state of fear. Can he help calm her down? Read and find out! Story is better than this!


Author's note: Ok, so you've probably noticed by my XS Tangled parody that I am in fact a HUGE RaiKim fan! I believe they are so totally meant to be! So I was just thinking that this little story would be cute. ^^ And yes I did get the idea from OHSHC in one of the episodes. But I think it would work for this *cheesy smile *. BTW, I do not own XS, though that would be cool, please review, and to my sister, Wendy… DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME IF YOU READ THIS! And I promise I will get to work on my Tangled parody ASAP. Anyway, moving on!

The Storm of Serenity

It was a dark, rainy day at the temple, but not the kind our heroes are used to. No, this was serious weather. Weather almost good enough for a tornado to strike at any moment.

Raimundo was walking around the building where their 'beds' were at, dressed in his normal orange sleeved shirt, tan pants, had his MP3 player in his hand, and his headphones in. 'I've never seen the weather like this.' he thought. 'Where is everyone?' It had been nearly an hour since they came back from getting a Shen Gon Wu and the weather had turned from good normal weather to dangerous thunderstorm weather.

Kimiko had checked the forecast for their part of China on the net and when she saw that the storm was going to be more terrible than normal Raimundo noticed that she was looking terrified and ran off when the storm started. But that was nearly an hour ago, he had no idea where she was now.

He walked down the hall and heard what sounded like a slamming sound coming from Clay's cubicle. He quickly ran to the 'room' and saw Omi and Clay trying to get open Clay's trunk. "What are you doing?" Raimundo asked taking out his headphones.

"Dojo has locked himself inside Clay's trunk." replied Omi looking up Raimundo.

"Of course, you know how chicken he is when it comes to storms." he replied giving a devilish grin.

"I heard that!" came Dojo's muffled voice from the trunk. It was true, Dojo had quit a fear when it came to storms. But this storm was different, this storm was ferocious. He had every right to hide.

Raimundo realized something, "Hey, have you guys seen Kimiko? I haven't seen her since the storm started."

"Nope, sorry partner." said Clay still trying to unlock Dojo from his trunk.

"I have not seen her either." replied Omi who was busy helping Clay.

"All right, thanks." he replied he began his walk again and peeked into Kimiko's 'room' to see if she was there. No Kimiko. He began walking again and thought maybe she was in the meditation hall. He walked outside and saw that in the sky above him there were mean gray clouds. Lightning and thunder danced around the sky.

It started pouring rain. He got into a run and sprinted to the nearest building. He opened the doors and slammed them shut. He looked around to see his surroundings and found himself inside the meditation hall. 'Coincidence?' he asked himself. It was so dark in there that he felt as though all the happiness had been drained out of him. He looked down and saw that the vault was open. 'Why is it open?'

Just then, thunder and lightning crashed. He heard a faint whimper coming from the vault. He stepped closer and closer until he was looking straight down inside the vault. He heard very clearly a faint whimpering and what seemed to be crying.

He started descending down the stairs and when he got to the end of the stairs he saw a small Japanese girl with a red tunic on, her raven black hair in ponytails, her face more paler than usually, with her legs curled up against her ches,t and her hands covering her ears against the wall of the vault. Kimiko looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Rai?" she asked. He saw her sapphire eyes focusing their attention on him and also saw tear stains on her face. Lightning and thunder flashed and she closed her eyes and started shacking a little bit.

Raimundo felt sorry for Kimiko. He had no idea that she reacted like this to a storm such as this one. He had no idea why, but he came and sat down next to her. He took off his headphones from around his neck. Kimiko noticed what he was doing and slowly released her hands from being stuck to her head and before she could ask what he was doing he put them on her ears. Then to her, and his, surprise, he put an arm around her and pulled her close trying to calm her down. "The music will help you calm down." he said.

She nestled her head on his shoulder and replied, "Thanks Rai."

"No problem." he said. He pulled her in closer and said, "I'll always be here for you Kim. Always. I hope you know that."

She smiled and replied, "I know. Thank you Rai, thank you."

For the first time since the storm started, Kimiko and Raimundo both felt serenity flowing through them.

Author's Note: Awwww! That was so sweet! I know so many people already make RaiKim stories, but I couldn't resist! Anyway please review! I live on reviews! JK! ^^*


End file.
